


A Real Smile

by septicfuck



Series: JSE Drabbles [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, Glasgow Smile, Gore, References to Depression, Unhealthy Medical Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicfuck/pseuds/septicfuck
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein shows his friend how to be happy.





	A Real Smile

Chase was always so sad. Constantly trying to drown his thoughts in endless bottles of whiskey.

It hurt Henrik to see his friend in such pain.

He desperately wanted to help.

Antidepressants were one thing, but this kind of illness needed a more permanent solution.

Henrik dug his fingers into Chase's skull, holding it by the back as he dragged a scalpel from each corner of his mouth out to the cheek. Red blossomed from the cuts like springtime flowers.

He let go, and the unconscious man's head slumped into his lap. Henrik admired his handiwork.

Finally.

A real smile.


End file.
